


Monster - An X-Men Story

by LadyDragoncat



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragoncat/pseuds/LadyDragoncat
Summary: It has been said many times that "there is someone for everyone". That seems to be true, even in the mutant community. But, what about Kurt Wagner, aka Nightcrawler? Is there anyone for him out there?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Readers...
> 
> This is something that has been gathering dust in Fanfiction.net for way too long. It shames me to say this, but life has been far too difficult for far too long, and breaking my creativity free from this Creative Block is the best thing I can do for myself right now.
> 
> So, for those who are new to this story, Welcome! If you've read it before, feel free to read it again! There's more to come. Count on it.
> 
> ENJOY...!

* * *

 

_“Stone walls do not a prison make, nor iron bars a cage…” (Richard Lovelace)_

 

_**Chapter One** _

_I_ know _you’re a monster… I_ know _you’re a monster… I_ know _you’re a monster…_

 

For days now, Kurt Wagner has been running for his life. He was either running, teleporting, or even doing both at once. He didn’t dare stop. If he did, he was as good as caught.

 

Kurt wasn’t running from the Friends of Humanity, Weapon X, or even S.H.I.E.L.D… Well, actually he had to stay clear of them for…obvious reasons. But, now more than ever, he was running from the people he feared most.

 

He was running from the X-men.

 

_You’re a monster… a monster… a monster…_

 

A monster… That was all Kurt would ever be in the eyes of the world. Well… maybe not always a monster. Many times, he was a demon. Sometimes he’d be a freak, or an abomination, or – at the very least – just a mutant. But mostly, he was a monster. Even among mutants! He would never be seen as someone who just wanted to live normally. Someone who dreamt of having a family, of enjoying the simple pleasures of life that normal humans tend to take for granted.

 

At least, that’s what he’d _like_ to dream of.

 

Sadly, when he did find a chance to sleep, his dreams would remind him of when he was caged in the circus, or – even worse - being “trained” by Weapon X, to do missions that _they_ wanted done, but did not wish to do themselves.

 

That was not the life he wanted. After he had escaped Jardine’s circus, he was content to live his life in the wild; away from the people who saw him as nothing more than a freak show. He thought life could not get worse than that.

 

Oh, how wrong he was.

 

Before he knew what had hit him, he had been captured by Weapon X…and they made the circus look like Heaven on Earth. Nothing would have pleased him more than to be free from that horrifying place, and he tried. So many times… So many times…. But _they’d_ catch him. No matter what, _they’d_ always catch him. And each punishment was more brutal than the last. After a while, he realized that escaping was never going to be an option for him.

 

He dreamt of all the experiments _they_ did on them, because _they_ could not understand how a creature such as he could possibly exist. But most of all, he dreamt of all the cages he had been crammed in. From the circus cages, to the Weapon X “accommodations”; while the other mutants were placed in cells large enough for a human, he was crammed in cages barely big enough for a large dog. Apparently, he was not considered ‘human’ enough for any of the same luxuries. Was it really a surprise that he felt more comfortable in the quadruped position?

 

When Kurt had been rescued by the X-men, he thought the nightmare had finally come to an end. At long last, he would finally have a chance at a normal life.

 

What a foolish notion!

 

Xavier’s mansion became the biggest, most spacious, most elaborate prison he had ever been in. At least his room gave him space to move about with no problem. It even came with a nice, large _bed_ to sleep in. A real room! A real bed!

 

And life at the mansion did have its moments. Every now and then, Kurt and Warren would train together in the Danger Room. The training was more enjoyable when the sequences had a pirate theme. Ah, the adventures of the Dread Pirate Blue Tail made training worthwhile.

 

Yes, life at Professor Xavier’s mansion was much better than Jardine’s circus and Weapon X combined. No doubt about that. But at what price?

 

As the X-man known as Nightcrawler, he could help save the world a thousand times over, but no matter what, he would always be the “odd one out”. While everyone else went to the mall, the movies or even Coney Island, Kurt always had to stay home. No matter how many friends he made, he was never human enough to truly become one of them.

 

_I_ know _you’re a monster…_

 

Rogue didn’t understand. She did not understand at all. When she touched him back at the hideaway, she may have seen some of his horrible memories from Weapon X, but she didn’t see everything. Had she seen the ways he had been tortured, their ‘training procedures’....What choice did he have? He had to do as he was told…or wish he had.

 

Sure, Rogue said that she knew about having to hide her mutant powers. But she was fine as long as she didn’t have to touch anyone. She could go anywhere and still look human. Kurt had to hide everything that made him… _him_. Not just his powers, but his very existence. Unlike everyone else, Kurt could never pretend he was not a mutant. He could never fully hide his blue fur, his spaded tail, his hands…and don’t get him started on shoes.

 

But what was worst of all? Everyone had someone…except for Kurt. Scott had Jean, Logan had Ororo, Kitty had Peter, Rogue had Bobby, Warren had Dazzler…. Even the Professor went on the occasional date. But who did Kurt have? Who was there for him?

 

When Warren had left the mansion after that disastrous rescue attempt, Kurt thought he had a chance with Dazzler. He had always liked her. All he needed was a chance to win her heart. One chance, to prove that he was someone she could love.

 

As he ran, he thought about how everything went wrong with that. Perhaps he shouldn’t have lied about the mansion being attacked. Perhaps Xavier had read his mind when he arrived late for the meeting. And then there’s Logan. He does have advanced senses, after all. Perhaps he detected her scent on him. Perhaps it was all of the above. Nevertheless, the jig was up. Even after he had pleaded his case, it felt like no one had truly understood.

 

Especially not Dazzler.

 

Kurt’s punishment was being entranced by the Professor. He was not only locked away from the other mutants, he was locked away in his own subconscious. Having to relive his experiences in Weapon X was pure torture. But what hurt even more, was hearing Rogue call him a monster.

 

Maybe she was right…

 

_I_ know _you’re a monster…_ Rogue’s words continued to haunt him as he fled further and further away from Xavier’s mansion. As long as he ran, Cerebro could not get a clear fix on him. It was the only defense he had against the world’s most powerful telepath.

 

Kurt had no idea where he was going, but he felt a bit of relief as he had finally made his way out of the city, and was heading deeper into forest terrain. He assumed he was moving north. Perhaps he had already crossed the border into Canada. Wherever he was, he knew that from now on, he had to stay far away from people, both human and mutant.

 

Kurt ran… and ran… and ran some more. But he had been running almost non-stop for many days. He was exhausted, weak and so hungry. And then, the night sky began to rain. His hands were filthy from running on all fours, so he looked up to the sky with his mouth open to drink the rain. At least he was able to have some water.

 

After much more travelling, he had finally found shelter from the downpour. He was on the verge of collapse, so he could not fully inspect his port in the storm, but it felt dry enough for the moment. He had just enough strength left to pray that no one wound find him…at least, not right now.

 

He was asleep before his head had hit the floor.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Nightcrawler ran away from home... Makes you wonder what's going on at Xavier's, doesn't it?

_**Chapter Two** _

 

Professor Charles F. Xavier is one of the most powerful telepaths on the planet, if not the most powerful. Despite being confined to a wheelchair due to a…rather…horrifying… incident*, he could do incredible things.

Among his incredible achievements was creating the machine known as Cerebro. It was designed to detect anyone who has the X-gene. Those that do are destined to become mutants, and when they do, their lives change forever…though, not usually for the better. The vast majority of mutants are rejected by their family and friends, cast out of their homes, kicked out of school and are forced to live their lives as outcasts, possibly even as criminals. And those that are fortunate enough to hide their powers must keep it a secret from the rest of the world, or share the same fate as the vast majority.

Xavier has a dream. He strongly believes with all his heart that mutants and humans can co-exist if given the chance. When connecting Cerebro with his telepathic mind, he searches the world for mutants and offers them that chance. He wants to give mutants the chance to prove to the world – and to themselves – that they can function as members of society; that mutants are not monsters. When given the chance, a mutant can live a normal, respectable and peaceful life.

But sadly, there are still many who see mutations as something to be feared; a view seen by both humans and mutants. The situation has – on many occasions – led to violent battles, with casualties on both sides. Because of this, Xavier has trained a group of mutants to use their powers to help promote peace between humans and mutants. This group of mutants became “The X-Men”. They have fought many battles, and faced many challenges, all in the name of Xavier’s ultimate goal.

One of his other achievements was renovating his mansion home into a school: The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. There were blackboards, desks, a cafeteria, dorm rooms, a teacher’s lounge and even some offices… everything a school needs.

Hidden underneath the mansion are the means for Professor Xavier to train the X-Men for their missions. Among those “means” is an enormous chamber called “The Danger Room”. It is here that the X-Men learn to master their mutant powers. There’s also an infirmary. Good thing, too… Because a large number of that infirmary’s hospital beds are presently being used by members of the X-Men. Iceman, Shadowcat, Jean Grey, Colossus, Rogue and Storm are resting as best as they can under Dr. McCoy’s care.

A few days ago, Xavier’s institute was under attack. A one-man army who called himself Cable came to kidnap Professor Xavier. Naturally, the X-Men were not going to stand for that. Unfortunately, this Cable guy – someone none of them had ever met – knew how to deal with the X-Men’s powers. It was a terrifying battle, and they were barely able to fight him off. In the end Cable decided to retreat empty-handed…but not without causing serious damage to both Xavier’s team and his Cerebro machine.

And now, while Dr. McCoy was doing everything in his power to ease his patients’ pain, Charles Xavier was doing everything he could to repair Cerebro. All the while, Cyclops and Wolverine – both with their fair share of bruises and bandages – look on with grave concern. They both knew that only Xavier has the know-how to repair Cerebro. He built it, after all. But he has been working on it for days…

Non-stop.

And now, after a silent prayer, Cyclops tries – once again – to talk Xavier into getting some rest. “Professor, please…”

“Not now, Scott.”

“Professor, I’m begging you. You need to rest. It’s three in the morning. At least for a few hours…”

“I’m finally making some progress. The sooner Cerebro is repaired, the sooner we can locate Kurt.”

“…”

And that was the end of that argument. That has been the end of every argument since the repairs went underway. Every attempt to convince Xavier to take a break ended with him reminding them how important it was to find Kurt. And truth be told, no one could really argue with that point. So Scott and Logan silently agreed that the best thing they could do was simply be there for the Professor. And sure enough, hours later, just before daylight began its approach, the Professor passed out from exhaustion in his wheelchair. That was their chance.

The two X-men worked as carefully as possible to help Xavier to bed. Even with his incredible mind powers, there were limits to what his body could endure. Neither Scott nor Logan said anything as they dealt with the task at hand, but they were both very thankful that their teacher/mentor/father-figure was not conscious while they saw to his sponge bath, changing into pajamas and tucking into bed. As they quietly left the room, Logan, with his more heightened hearing, could hear Xavier whisper in his sleep, “I was only trying…to help you, Kurt…. Why won’t you…let me help you…?”

Logan’s thoughts kept focusing on that Cable guy. The worst kind of psychopath is a psychopath that does his homework. He knew how to deal with everyone who tried to take him on…even Rogue. On one hand, it should have been easy for Rogue to take him down with her power to drain others just by giving them what he liked to call ‘the finishing touch’. But, Logan had to keep in mind that Rogue didn’t always have that special power. When her old boyfriend, Gambit, died in her arms, she had absorbed his kinetic energy powers. With Gambit’s powers, she had been able to touch people safely, and she loved it. It had lasted for a long time…but had worn off a few days ago. Now she’s back to ‘no touching’, and she’s not too happy about that.

Maybe Kurt would have had a better chance of dealing with him. But then again, he was in no condition to help. Not in his state of mind. Logan was still finding it hard to believe that Kurt snapped the way he did. And something else Logan would never admit out loud: What anyone saw in Dazzler. She may have found true love with Angel, but that girl had more issues than Logan ever did on his worst day.

With the professor safe in bed and sound asleep, they exited the room to find Jean waiting outside. She had also taken a beating from Cable, but it was safe to say Dr. McCoy deemed her well enough to leave the infirmary. Logan saw this as his cue to excuse himself. As much as he wanted to track down Kurt and save the Professor the trouble, he could not risk leaving the mansion as it was. The majority of the team was still in the infirmary. If that Cable guy came back, he should be here to deal with him. Besides, he wanted to see how Ororo was doing. She took just as much a beating as the others.

All was quiet for a moment. They walked down the hall for a few steps before Jean finally decided to ask, “So… How is he?”

“He’s finally resting. It’s still going to be a while before Cerebro is fully functional. How about you? How are you doing?”

“I’m worried, Scott. Too much has happened this past week for me to feel at ease about anything. And believe it or not, what worries me most…is Kurt. He’s out there all alone, thinking he’s unloved and unwanted. And not a single one of us is in any shape to even look for him, let alone help him.”

Once again, Scott could not argue. Life as a mutant is not easy. And for some more than others, life can be even worse…

Many mutants discover their powers during their teenage years. Imagine waking up to another school day. The only thing you’re worried about is finding out whether or not you failed that pop algebra quiz your sweet, kind, understanding, secretly evil** Math teacher ambushed you with two days ago. As the day goes by, you never suspect that somewhere within your DNA, a mysterious X-gene decides to activate, and it takes over your body in ways you never thought were even possible. Some are fortunate enough to maintain their human forms, even when they are using their powers. There are those whose appearances change altogether, even when they’re not using their powers. Either way, once that X-gene activates your life as you know it is over…and will never be the same again.

Kurt was different. He was always different. From the moment he came out of his mother’s womb, it was obvious that he was a mutant. He had never looked human. With his blue fur, pointed ears, those hands, those feet, and even a pointed tail…

(Unloved… unwanted…) Those words made Scott think back to when they had to rescue Dazzler. What Kurt did may have been wrong, but after hearing him plead his case, Scott couldn’t help but understand why he did what he did. To think that all Kurt wanted was for someone to love him. It seemed like a fair request. Scott loved Jean more than anyone. Just being near her filled his heart with such joy. Perhaps Kurt just needed to find someone who could do that for him.

But what chance did poor Kurt have of ever living a “normal life”?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * You’d be surprised how far Magneto would go just to win an argument.
> 
> ** Yes, Folks. Some teachers are like that. Mine taught English.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, a lovely morning... Yeah, right.

_**Chapter Three** _

 

(So tired… I’m so tired… I just need a little rest…)

 

_All the running, all the teleporting… It was too much. He had to stop. He needed rest.  Just for a minute or two…_

_“Look! There he is! IT’S THE MONSTER!!!”_

(Oh, no…! Please… just leave me alone. Please…)

_“Hurry! Don’t let it escape!”_

_“Destroy the demon! Destroy the demon!”_

_Poor Kurt just wanted a few hours sleep. It took everything he had to escape Xavier’s mansion. That in itself was a miraculous feat. When you consider how powerful a telepath Xavier is, even without his Cerebro device, the X-men should have found him by now. But they haven’t. It was all of them against all of him. That only meant one thing… They were not looking for him. They didn’t want him back. They were finally done with him._

_(_ I know you’re a monster… I know you’re a monster…) _Will no one understand? He never wanted to be a monster. He had no choice in the matter. He had no say in any of it._

_He tried to run, but even on all fours he could only move a few steps before his body gave out. He had no strength left, so teleporting was not an option. The mob had him surrounded within seconds._

_Then, as they grabbed him and held him down, their faces became recognizable_ (Scott…? Peter…? Bobby…? Logan…?) _._ _And it wasn’t just them. All of the X-men were there. There was Ororo staring down at him, along with Kitty, Jean, Warren..._ (Dazzler… You, too?) _. He struggled as best as he could, but then he felt incredibly weak. Rogue was holding his tail…and she was not wearing her gloves!_

_“I only wanted to help you, Kurt. Why won’t you let me help you…?” There was no sign of him anywhere, but the Professor’s voice was unmistakable._

_Kurt had to endure being caged, sticks and stones being thrown at him, and even gouged at with pitchforks. But nothing scared him more than seeing Logan’s adamantium claws headed for his chest. “You’re dead, monster…”_

COCK-A-DOODLE DOO!!!

 

“GOTT IN HIMMELL!!!” And that is when things got complicated.

 

Wings were flapping. Feathers were flying. Squawking was everywhere. He could barely make out the corner he was backed into. Poor Kurt was in such a state of panic, he couldn’t even think of teleporting. But fear gave him enough strength to smash through the wooden wall*, and high-tail it on all fours to the nearby forest before the morning sun could rise up and expose him.

 

Once he was deep enough in the trees, he stopped to catch his breath…and regain his thoughts. Kurt could not believe what had just happened. He knew the X-men were after him, but this time they really wanted to kill him. He had to keep running. If they caught up with him, no one would be able to save him…not even if anyone wanted to. “Alright… I can’t let them find me. They’ll kill me! I can’t go back. No more X-Men. No more Weapon X. No more… No more….” He slowly took a peek around the tree he was hiding from. Where were they? He was seconds away from certain death, and now there’s no sign of them? And…where did all these feathers come from?

 

As he began to pluck the feathers off, a dog’s barking filled his heart with pure dread. It was not the first time he’s had to deal with dogs. _Those dogs… Those horrible dogs…_ Kurt’s mind takes him back to a time he wishes had never happened. But the barking reminds him of a small cage. He’s had been in many cages in his life; none of which could be described as ‘roomy’ or ‘comfortable’. But there was one cage in particular…

 

_After another failed attempt at escaping Weapon X, he woke up crammed in a cage so small, he felt like a dog in an airport. It was all bars; no roof or floor. They had stripped him of all clothing. He was naked! All he wore was an uncomfortable metal collar, with a padlock that made it extra heavy on his neck. He could not teleport. It was safe to say that the collar was the reason._

_He wanted to get out of that base more than anything, and it would seem that he got his wish. His cage was in the center of a clearing in a forest. For days, no one came to check on him. He was alone, at the mercy of the elements. The sun’s heat beat down on him. The nighttime air chilled him to the bone. The rain, at least, provided some relief. It washed the dirt off his fur, and provided water to drink._

_But, sometimes…those dogs…. Those horrible dogs surrounded the cage, trying to get at the hungry, helpless mutant. The cage (small as it was) was the only thing keeping the dogs from eating him alive, but their slobber would drip all over him as they barked non-stop. Even if he had been able to teleport (oh, that horrible collar!), he was too terrified to even concentrate…_

The barking was getting closer. He had to get away. He was too scared to think of teleporting, but he still had some nighttime darkness to his advantage. Perhaps he had just enough strength left to climb up to the branches…

 

 SNAP!!! A bear trap bit into his right foot.

 

“AAARRRRGHHH!!!”

 

He was weak. He was hungry. He was afraid. He was alone. He was in unbearable pain.  And now…, it sounded like someone was approaching. It had to be the X-Men. Would they kill him right away, or were they going to torment him with taunts before finally putting him out of his misery?

 

_“What a foolish creature you are…”_

                                                      

Upon hearing the voice of Colonel William Stryker, it was clear he was going to be taunted into a slow, painful death.

 

_“Just look at you… You have the potential to accomplish great things for the organization. You could be moving up the ranks, like Sabretooth. Instead, you once again refuse to follow even the simplest of instructions. How many times are you going to try my patience? Perhaps a few days without food will teach you to appreciate what I have been offering you._

_“Oh! And speaking of Sabretooth… He says you’ve made demon-hunting his new favourite hobby…”_

 

Weapon X had found him again? It was too much. This was not how he wanted to die, but what choice did he have? When did he ever really have a choice?  All he could do before passing out, was cry and pray that they would grant him a little mercy…and kill him quickly.

 

“No more… Please… No more…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hulk would have been proud.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could be the end of our true blue fuzzy elf...
> 
> Is it?

_**Chapter Four** _

 

 

Marietta MacCullough was a simple woman with simple pleasures…which suited her nicely. She had no need for multi-billion-dollar bank accounts, or having a bed the size of a swimming pool. As long as she was able to save as well as spend, life was good. And all she wanted right now was at least eight hours of undisturbed sleep. Sure, there was going to be the occasional rain. The planet needs rain to live, after all. But even though she could live without the lightning and thunder, she was very grateful for the water that such a downpour provides. So when the storm had finally passed over, she thought she could at least get a few moments of sleep before dealing with the morning chores…

 

But then someone decided to throw a party like it was 1999. And it sounded like…it was coming from…the _henhouse?!_ That…was… _it_! A minute later, Marietta had donned on her long, gray bathrobe and matching slippers, and was outside with a small-yet-powerful flashlight in her right hand, and one of her uncle’s guns in her left.

 

Waving her flashlight around, she first noticed the chickens running wild. Then she saw what was left of the henhouse. “What the _hell_ …?” But then, she saw that her uncle’s ever-reliable wolf-hybrid, Nero, was already on the job. He wasted no time rounding up the fugitive poultry, guiding them back to the wrecked henhouse, whether they liked it or not. When push came to shove, Marietta knew she could always count on Nero to back her up. As she inspected the damage, it looked like someone – or _something_ – had busted out from the _inside_. The brand-new lock she had installed was dangling by a screw, but was still intact. So the only way for anything to enter was through the small entrance reserved for the poultry. None of her chickens could have done this, and Nero knows the chickens are needed for eggs. ( _So how did this…?_ )

 

SNAP!!! “AAARRRRGHHH!!!”

 

Her uncle had set up bear-traps all over the property. Marietta had always hoped that it would never come to this, but those sounds were unmistakable. Someone was caught in one of the traps. Nero heard them, too. And the light from the flashlight revealed a small trail of chicken feathers leading to that particular area.

 

Marietta could not help but breathe a deep, long sigh ( _The saps have paid another visit! I prayed it would never come to this, but…_ ). Sigma Alpha Pi, the sorority of Moongate University, has decided to pay another visit to the farm. They love to come at the dead of night and pull all kinds of shenanigans: painting graffiti on the barn walls, stealing apples from the trees, scaring the sheep… They’ve even dug holes all over the property. And now, they’ve destroyed the henhouse. She didn’t want to think about how many eggs they’ve made off with ( _This is one of the last remaining farms in the area. Farms make the food they buy in the stores. You’d think college students would be smarter than to do things like this._ ).

 

But then, with another deep sigh, she remembered why the police can’t be bothered to do anything about them… With every trophy they win, they earn Diplomatic Immunity. It would be such a shame to send sport champions to jail. No matter what, the Sheriff would just brush it off as just a bunch of boys having a bit of wild, crazy fun ( _Too bad they don’t party like this on the Sheriff’s property!_ ).

 

If Quincy MacCullough was here, he would’ve grabbed his favourite shotgun, called Nero to his side, given Marietta the order to lock up the house ( _from the inside, of course!_ ), and lead the charge to hunt down the perpetrator. But since he was still away on business, both she and Nero had to leave the chickens for the moment to investigate.

 

* * *

 

 Poor Kurt had just barely escaped from the X-Men…only to find himself caught by a bear-trap, of all things. The pain, combined with the hunger and exhaustion from travelling for days without food and rest, was more than bad enough. But as he’s on the verge of passing out, he is once again at the ‘mercy’ of William Stryker.

 

_“How sad you are, Nightcrawler… I had such high hopes for you…and all you manage to accomplish is to be nothing more than a plaything for Sabretooth. I suppose it’s some consolation that you’ve given him a hobby to keep him happy…and more cooperative…”_

 

_No more… Please… No more…_

_“No more, you say?” Stryker sneered as he stood over him. “You don’t seem to understand… Your suffering has only just begun…”_

 

As the footsteps and the barking came closer, he passed out. Not even the rumbling of his own stomach was enough to keep him conscious…

 

* * *

 

 Nero scouted ahead of Marietta as they went to see who the bear-trap had caught. She has had it with these sorority-types. Naming a club with a few Greek letters should not make it okay to break the law. Marietta had her heart set on going to college, but she learned the hard way that she was not what the college wanted. Fortunately, she still had an uncle who appreciated her talents. And now, it was up to her - and Nero - to deal with the freshly-caught troublemaker.  The chickens weren’t going to go too far, anyway.

                                                                                                                                                   

The morning sun was only just starting to rise, so as they entered the forest it was still too dark for Marietta’s vision. She was secretly hoping she would not have to use the gun, but if the captive still had friends nearby, she may not have a choice in the matter. And seeing Nero assume the ‘pointer’ position meant they were finally going to see who was ensnared. Nero kept his eyes on the target as Marietta slowly shone the light on…on… ( _Well…, this is new…_.)

 

Sigma Alpha Pi went all out this time. Marietta could not imagine how much make-up it took to create such an elaborate costume. It would probably make sense to dress up like some sort of demon. Uncle Quincy can be rather religious when he feels the need to… ( _And nothing says ‘religion’ more than being attacked by a demon, right? Yeah, imagine explaining that to the police._ ).

 

Well, demon or not, he had enough chicken feathers on him to prove that he’s the intruder who trashed the henhouse. Nero realized it, too; his growling was unmistakable. All Marietta had to do was say the word, and this so-called demon would be dog food.

 

* * *

 

( _Your suffering has only just begun… Your suffering has only just begun…  Your suffering has only just begun…_ )

 

Those were the words that haunted Kurt’s mind as he slowly regained consciousness. When he realized he was able to open his eyes, he struggled to keep them shut. Sadly, that did nothing to stop the tears from coming out. He was so afraid of what he might see. He just knew that he would be crammed inside another cage, just like all the other times. And now that the X-Men were done with him, he knew they were not going to waste their time rescuing him. Wherever he was now, it was destined to be his new home…until Stryker decided he was done with him once and for all. All he could do now was keep curled up in his blanket until… ( _Blanket?_ )

 

The entire time Kurt has been imprisoned by William Stryker, he has never, not once, had a blanket. It was a luxury he was never entitled to. In fact, considering how small his cages were, there wasn’t room for anything else at all. On the rare occasion when they felt like feeding him, his food dish would always be just barely out of reach. The guards loved watching him struggle to reach for it. There were times when he truly envied Jean for her telekinesis.

 

But now…, he had a _blanket!_ His very own blanket! But… What if this was a dream? If he was to open his eyes, would the blanket still be there? Or would he wake up inside another cage, stripped of all his clothing, shivering in the cold temperatures? Warmth… another luxury he was not entitled to.

 

He held onto the blanket for dear life as he slowly forced himself to open his eyes, begging to God that, wherever he was, the blanket would still be there...

 

As he waited for his vision to clear, he noticed that he was surrounded by bales of hay. It took him back to his circus days, when he had a mom, a brother, a sister and so many circus folk who had no problem with him looking the way he did. But then _he_ came: Amos Jardine. He bought the circus and changed everything. And before Kurt knew what was going on, he felt a stinging jab at his back…and woke up in a cage, with nothing more than a pair of dirty brown shorts and some hay on the cage floor. The day before, he had been a respected acrobat. From that moment on, he was a sideshow freak… a monster in a cage. _You’re a monster… a monster… a monster…_  He violently shook his head to silence Rogue’s voice. He could not bear to hear her hurtful words. Not now. Not yet.

 

As he scoped his surroundings, still clinging on to what really was a large green plaid blanket, he noticed that his cage was, by far, the most spacious he had ever been in. He was able to stand without hitting his head on anything. He could stretch his hand above his head, and he still could not reach the ceiling. He still had his clothing: another strange, yet good sign. Then he noticed that his foot was bandaged. It still hurt, but not as bad as it had been when the bear-trap was chewing on it.

 

Kurt looked around his cage some more. The floor was covered with hay, but the pile he had slept on had some type of tarp on it. And even though the top half of his cage was indeed made of iron bars, the bottom half was wooden walls. One wall, however, was made entirely of wood.  From where he stood, he could see a few more cages just like his own, lined up in two rows on opposite sides of the all-wooden walls… He was in a _stable?_ This can’t be Weapon X! Maybe he could have a look outside, and figure out what to do next. He slowly walked over to the door, to see if he could reach the latch…

 

That’s when he saw a very large wolf sitting right outside his stable door. And the deep growling coming from its bared fangs was more than enough to make Kurt back away from the door, his mind plagued with memories of the dogs that surrounded his cage in the forest clearing, when all he had were the bars from his tiny cage keeping him somewhat safe. It was enough to make him crawl back onto the tarp and curl up under his blanket. The blanket kept him warm, but it was the wolf’s growling that made him shiver. Even if he was to try and teleport, could he risk getting caught in another trap? Even worse, could he risk more of Stryker or Rogue’s taunting?

 

Kurt decided to stay where he was, and enjoy what little bit of security his new blanket was providing.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you all for reading and enjoying my work. Please feel free to comment. It helps keep me going.
> 
> And now, without further ado...

_**Chapter Five** _

 

It is the dawn of a new day! The sun had finally climbed its way up from the eastern horizon, and began spreading sunlight across Quincy MacCullough’s farmland like a warm blanket.

 

A warm blanket…, much like the green, plaid one that a blue, furry mutant had wrapped around himself as he sat quietly at the back of the stall he was locked in, struggling to make sense of how his life had spiraled while Stryker’s words continue to taunt him.

 

_You don’t seem to understand… Your suffering has only just begun…_

 

Kurt Wagner was a mutant with incredible talents. He could scale walls, had amazing agility, was an expert swordsman, and most of all… He was a master at teleportation. And yet, never before had he felt so trapped. He felt around his neck. After being re-captured by Stryker again, he would no doubt have another horrible collar around his neck. But the only thing he could feel was the small, circular scar at the back of his neck. As far as he could tell, there was nothing inhibiting his powers in any way. He should have no trouble whatsoever in escaping this place.

 

So… What was stopping him?

 

First of all, there was the giant wolf just outside his stall door, whose soft, but surprisingly gentle growling was enough to remind him of his deep-rooted fear of dogs. Then there was his injured foot, which – much to his surprise – was bandaged and on the path to recovery. And, above all else, there was the green blanket he was given. It feels so soft and warm…, and it made no sense why anyone would let him have anything like this. Well…, except for Professor Xavier. But that was before everything went wrong, before he made that terrible mistake with Dazzler. She didn’t love him. How could _anyone_ love a monster like him?

 

So Kurt decided that maybe it was best he stayed here – wherever here is – for now. The sad truth was he had no place to go. He was alone. And if he was to try and escape, even _if_ he made it past the wolf, there was no telling what was waiting for him…out…there…. Was Stryker going to feed him to Sabretooth, sell him to S.H.I.E.L.D. or maybe even to the Friends of Humanity? The X-Men? What would _they_ do to him?

_Your suffering has only just begun…_

 

It was enough to make poor Kurt go back to shivering in his blanket again…

 

Marietta was doing some shivering of her own. The day hadn’t even started yet, and as she sat on the porch steps, coming to terms with everything that had happened so far, she felt totally drained. Two days ago, her uncle thought it would actually be safe for him to go out of town on business. Had he known _this_ was going to happen… How in the world was she going to explain _this?_ She took some deep, calming breaths to at least try to ease her mind. She was not going to get anything accomplished if she did not calm down, and she knew it. She still didn’t know what to make of the… _thing_ …that she rescued from the bear-trap and dragged to one of the far stalls. When she examined the injured foot, it became clear that he – or _it_ – was not wearing a costume. This – whatever it is – was the real thing. This can’t be Sigma Alpha Pi’s doing! Those jocks have a game coming up in less than two weeks. They needed to focus on training; they can’t risk getting in any kind of trouble now. That is why Uncle Quincy thought it would be safe to make his business trip. It’s always _after_ their games when they celebrate their victories – and losses – at the expense of the MacCullough Farm.

 

But this was not the time to worry about college football. The chickens had to be ‘top priority’ now. The coop needed to be repaired, and they should not be running wild. She had no choice but to have them herded into one of the other stalls, preferably as far away from…whatever Nero was guarding. The chickens were not going to let themselves be herded like sheep, so she whistled for Nero to come to her aid.

 

Both Nero and Kurt’s ears pricked up at the sound of that whistle. Nero knew that whistle anywhere. It meant that his girl needed him. As he made his way out of the stable, he paused to give the prisoner one last deep growl before responding to her call. Kurt did not need to speak canine to know what that meant… _Try anything, and I’ll eat you alive._

 

Kurt stayed huddled in the back and held an even tighter grip on his blanket. Message received.

 

“Come on, boy! We need to do some chicken herding!” Marietta was no stranger to herding. She remembered when Uncle Quincy started teaching her how to herd sheep with Nero. Nowadays, people thought of it as waste of time, especially now in this computer age, but not Marietta. No, she enjoyed being among the animals, which definitely made the job easier for her.

 

Of course, herding the poultry into the stable was much easier said than done. It seems the chickens preferred going back to the damaged henhouse. Marietta figured she couldn’t blame them. It’s been their home for years, and they knew the creature that wrecked their place was in the stable. But her uncle would not be happy if she allowed the chickens to run wild. So while Nero rounded up the poultry, Marietta went back in the stable to prepare the stall closest to the stable doors. First, she swept some of the hay off a portion of the floor. Then she grabbed a bag of chicken feed and sprinkled a few handfuls on the cleared area. After placing the bag back in its spot, she whistled again for Nero. A moment later, Nero herded some of the chickens into the stall as she held the door open to help guide them in. Once the chickens saw the feed, they began to gobble it up. Nero went back outside. After doing a head count, Marietta saw that a few chickens were missing, so she stayed by the door and waited. Sure enough, Nero returned herding in the stragglers. After another head count had all the poultry present and accounted for, Marietta locked the stable door. Her ‘guest’ was in another stall, but at the far back. He was far enough away from the chickens…hopefully.

 

With the chickens secured, Nero went back to his post outside the blue creature’s stall. Marietta did not have to say anything to him, and she knew she didn’t need to ( _Nero, my hero…_ ). After giving the loyal family pet a loving smile, she tended to the stable doors – leaving them open just enough to let Nero through when necessary – and then headed back to the house.

 

Nero loved that smile. He knew that whenever she gave him that smile, it meant he was being a good dog. And Nero loved being a good dog.

 

Once Marietta was back in the house, she locked the door behind her. Then she went into the kitchen, washed her hands, poured a glass of water, and sat at the table. She needed this moment, now more than ever, to clear her mind and think. Sigma Alpha Pi has pulled a lot of stunts on this farm over the years, but nothing like this. They… they just don’t seem capable of coming up with something so elaborate ( _Those feet, those hands…and that_ tail! _A real tail!_ ). She was so glad the creature stayed unconscious when she examined it.

 

And as she thought about how she treated the creature’s injured foot and used the tarp to drag it into the rear stall, tears fell from her eyes. She had her life all planned out. After dealing with all the trials and tribulations of high school, studying at Moongate University was the next step into her future. She had no plans to join any sorority group; it seemed like a waste of time. But Sigma Alpha Pi had already decided that she had no place in _their_ college.

 

_If they didn’t like me, why didn’t they just stay away from me? God knows I never did anything to them? I stayed out of their way. My plans for the future didn’t interfere with theirs at all. Why couldn’t they just leave me be? Why did they have to…?_

 

Her uncle Quincy was away on business and Nero was in the stable on guard duty. All she had to console her was the glass of water. She worked with what she had.

 

After a second glass, she decided she had no more time to waste on unpleasant memories. Besides, the chicken coop was not going to fix itself. But first things first. She went upstairs and, after picking out what to wear for today, she headed into the bathroom for a much-needed shower. The soap-scrubbing, the rinse… Oh, it was just what she needed.

 

It wasn’t long until she had on a pair of wide-leg jeans (skinny jeans meant nothing to her…at all…), a long black T-shirt and a pair of sneakers. As she was putting the finishing touch on her long, dark brown braid, she realized that in all the excitement she didn’t have any breakfast…and neither did Nero.

 

And that creature…? Well, on one hand, he raided the henhouse. Actually, he raided and _destroyed_ the henhouse. But, on the other hand… He did look rather skinny. Who knows when he last ate? Perhaps a plate of eggs and bacon would keep him from going after the chickens. And besides, having a heart was one of the many things that made her different from the other students at Moongate U.

 

And with that, she went straight to the kitchen, and was thankful to God above that there were still plenty of eggs in the fridge. She grabbed about six of them. Then she heated up two pans: one for the eggs, and the other for the strips of bacon. As the bacon started to sizzle, Marietta was feeling better about herself as she whisked the eggs and began pouring them onto the buttered pan. It was almost like cooking for her uncle again. Her uncle… He’ll be back from his trip soon. Only God in Heaven knew how he’ll react to the creature in the stable stall, but for now, she’s prepared to show a little compassion.

 

A few minutes later, she had two plates of eggs and bacon ready to eat. Now all she had to do was prepare Nero’s food bowl. A half-tin of Pedigree moist with two scoops of Pedigree dry, mix well…and breakfast was ready for everyone.

 

She found a plate cover for her meal, and then unlocked the door before beginning her balancing act of serving breakfast to Nero and her ‘guest’…

 

“Oh, Mari-eeeeettaaaaaaa…!”

 

_Oh, Lord…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, who could that be...?


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, who could be visiting at this particular time...?

_**CHAPTER SIX** _

 

( _Oh, Lord…_ ) This is _not_ the best time to be having visitors…

 

 “Mari-eeeeettaaaaaaa…!”

 

( _Well… She did say she would check in on me…_ )

 

Mrs. Elaine Duggan, the Head Librarian of Moongate University…, and the only real friend Marietta ever had in that entire place. It was no secret how much Marietta loved being in the library. By the end of the first semester, students and teachers alike called her “The Next Head Librarian”. She didn’t mind; she had been called far worse names than that. In fact, she probably would have become a librarian if not for her dreams of being a veterinarian.

 

If not for Sigma Alpha Pi…

 

Marietta sighed to regain her composure. The past was past. Nothing can change what happened. It’s the now that counts. And right now, she had to make sure Mrs. Duggan did not find out about who – or _what_ – Nero was guarding in the stable. There was no way she could explain this to her. She didn’t even know how she was going to explain this to Uncle Quincy. ( _The boys will have to wait a while for breakfast…_ )

 

“Oh, Mari-eeeeettaaaaaaa…!”

 

( _…and so will I!_ ).  She foil-wrapped the breakfast plates and hid them in the fridge. Then, after placing Nero’s food dish in a corner by the kitchen sink, she hurried out of the house and up the hill to the gate, right where her friend was waiting for her.

 

Mrs. Duggan had the typical librarian look about her. Her light brown hair was tied up in the standard bun, her eyes had glasses with the classic, thin chain necklace, and even on a Saturday, she loved wearing her classic A-line skirts. Marietta wore jeans on the farm (for obvious reasons!), but she also had a taste for skirts, too. Nice, long skirts that actually reached down to her ankles. That was one of the things that made her different from the other college girls. She saw no need to show off her legs…or midriff…or backside…or anything else.

 

And Mrs. Duggan was an intelligent woman. Waiting outside the fence was proof of that. She knew about Sigma Alpha Pi. She knew about Quincy’s bear-traps. But most of all, she knew about the dog that was as big as a bear… “Marietta! There you are…  My Goodness! Isn’t that the henhouse? What on earth happened? Wait…! It was _them_ again, wasn’t it?”

 

Marietta looked behind her. Sure enough, they had a good view of the henhouse… or what was left of it. And the worst part is that Sigma Alpha Pi may actually be innocent… _this time_. “To tell you the truth…, I didn’t see what happened this time. It had been thundering earlier, so I stayed in bed until the storm passed. When it was safe to come out, I found the henhouse destroyed and the chickens running loose. Nero helped me round up the chickens. They’re in the barn, now. He’s guarding them as we speak.”

 

Mrs. Duggan couldn’t help but chuckle. Nero never attacked Mrs. Duggan, but she could not help but be fearful of the giant dog. “Yes. Such a sweet, little doggie, isn’t he?”

 

“He hasn’t eaten one yet. So…, how was your trip?”

 

“Well, Bermuda was lovely, but…,” Mrs. Duggan took a deep breath and said, “Is your uncle home?”

 

“No, but come on in. We can talk in the house.”

 

Once inside, Marietta poured some orange juice for herself and her visitor. “Uncle Quincy won’t be back for a few more days. He thought it would finally be okay to do some business in the next town. He’s hoping to bring in some sheep and horses…, and perhaps some hired help, as well. So, how are things with you?”

 

Mrs. Duggan wasn’t entirely sure how to bring this matter up, but Marietta needed to know. It was best she heard it from her. “Well… It’s like this… When I came back to work, I… Well, I…”

 

Marietta took a small sip of her juice, waiting patiently for Mrs. Duggan to spit it out. Chances are it wasn’t going to be good, but it was better to just let her say it. _Let me guess… My suffering is only just beginning…_

 

After a deep breath, Mrs. Duggan continued. “I’m sorry, Marietta. For the past few days now, I’ve been overhearing the students… I can’t believe the nasty rumors they’ve been spreading about you…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

To say that Kurt was scared out of his mind was clearly an understatement.

 

He had no idea where he was. He was in pain, and he was hungry. He thought he had heard some kind of commotion, but he made no effort to look through the bars. The voices in his head made him afraid of what he might see.

 

_I told you, Nightcrawler… Your suffering has only just begun… Your suffering has only just begun… Your suffering has only just begun…_

 

Covering his ears did nothing to quiet Stryker. He was becoming unbearable. Kurt just wanted him gone…

 

_Well, now… Heh, heh, heh… Ain’t this a pretty sight?_

 

_No… Not him… Anyone but him!_ Kurt was shivering heavily, but not from the cold, morning air. The blanket was keeping him warm, but it could not protect him from that voice. That horrifying voice… ( _Amos Jardine? What was_ he _doing here?_ )

 

_You see, boy? This is what I’m talking about. It really doesn’t get any better than this, you know. It was only a matter of time before everyone else figured out the same thing I was thinking.  A costume… Yeah, right!_

 

Suddenly, the stall shrank into a circus cage. The atmosphere became darker and gloomier. And there was Jardine, looking right at him through the bars with that smug smile… Kurt closed his eyes as tight as he could and struggled to hold back his tears, as he clung onto the green blanket for dear life… ( _Not this! Mein Gott… Bitte… I can’t go through this again…!_ )

_Now, don’t be like that, boy… You should have seen this coming…_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Marietta sighed after hearing what Mrs. Duggan had said. “No point in being surprised, is there? I mean, in all honesty, I really should have seen this coming…”

 

Mrs. Duggan was no fool. She could see Marietta wanted to cry. She couldn’t blame the poor girl. All the hard work she put into her studies… It was heartbreaking to see her like this. And what’s worse, with Quincy MacCullough away from the farm, Marietta has to deal with this on her own. “I am so sorry, dear. They shouldn’t be treating you like this.”

 

“They shouldn’t, but they are. And no matter how many times you tell them to stop, they’ll keep doing it. They’ll just make sure you don’t catch them when they do.” Marietta’s hands were shaking a bit, but she barely managed to keep her composure. “After all, what was I thinking? Did I really expect the Headmaster to believe _me_ over a bunch of muscle-bound athletes? Since when does anyone go to school for an education? Sports trophies and sororities. That’s what college life is all about!”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

_Making money and even more money. That’s what circus life is all about…_ Jardine’s voice continued to haunt Kurt as the bars slowly closed in on him. _Yes, siree. And I’ll be making plenty of both. People will come from all corners of the world just to see a real live demon on display…_

 

“Nein!” Kurt was speaking in German now. You can’t help but speak in your native tongue when you’re scared out of your mind. “Ich bin kein Dämon. Ich bin kein Dämon… Ich bin kein Dämon!”

 

Jardine couldn’t help but laugh. _Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh… I tell ya, these foreign countries with their fancy languages. At least England still remembers to speak some English. Now, I’m taking a wild guess here that you’re trying to convince yourself that you’re not what you are. Well, you know what? It don’t matter none to me. Nope. Because no matter what you say, no matter what foreign words you wanna use, you are always gonna be what you are. And what you are… what you’re always gonna be… is a_ monster! _A filthy, stinkin’ monster that’s going to make me filthy, stinkin’ rich!_ _Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh…_

 

_I_ know _you’re a monster… I_ know _you’re a monster…_ And there was Rogue, standing right next to Jardine, taunting him from outside the bars.

 

It was more than enough to make poor Kurt cry. And whether he wanted to or not, he did.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Monsters… All of them…”

 

Now Mrs. Duggan was on the verge of tears. “I’m so, so sorry, dear… I shouldn’t have told you this; not while Quincy is away…”

 

“No… No, it doesn’t matter…” Marietta replied. “People… People are going to talk. There’s no stopping them. It doesn’t even matter if it’s the truth or not, as long as it’s not about them. You can tell them a million times to stop, but it won’t mean anything. Once your back is turned, they’re at it again. I wasn’t trying to be popular, but you’d think they’d show a little respect after everything I tried to do for them. It was bad enough that the Headmaster wouldn’t listen to me, but… to think… my own family…” It was too much. There was no reason to hold back. She had every right to cry…, and she did.

 

Mrs. Duggan felt like such a heel. She should have called to make sure Quincy was home. It’s better for the two of them to hear this together. “Marietta…,” she said as she gently rubbed the poor girl’s back, “I hate that all this is happening, but there is another reason for my visit. My brother just became a partner in a law firm. I strongly recommend you call him. Tell him I sent you. If anyone is going to help you through this, it’s my brother, Malcolm.” She hands Marietta one of his business cards... and a roll of paper towels from the counter.

 

It took a moment for Marietta to finish wiping her eyes and blowing her nose. Once she was finished, she said, “Th-… Thank you. I… I appreciate what you’re trying to do for me, but I’ve been doing a lot of thinking here on the farm. Uncle Quincy… This farm means a lot to him. And, truth be told… My favorite childhood memories are here on this farm. I remember the horses, the sheep-herding lessons… I was six years old when I first learned how to shear a sheep. On my first day of high school, I wore a sweater I knitted myself. This farm… This farm was what motivated me to become a veterinarian. I thought I’d be able to help the farm by keeping the animals healthy…” Suddenly she remembered the ‘animal’ stashed in the barn.

 

“Marietta…? Are you all right, dear?”

 

( _Think fast…!_ ) “I… I need some fresh air. How about I walk you to your car? A nice, slow walk.”

 

As they make their way to the front gate, Mrs. Duggan asked, “Are you sure? I could stay a little longer…”

 

“Thanks, but I still have some chores to do. They’ll keep me busy for a while, and give me a chance to think. When Uncle Quincy gets home, chances are he’ll want to call your brother about suing the school. Thing is… what then? It’s not like I’ll want to go back there. Sure I’ll miss the library, but if I want to become a veterinarian, I’ll have to study elsewhere.”

 

Mrs. Duggan sighed. “Well, the library just isn’t the same without you. I’m starting to realize that maybe the library is just for show. No one really uses it anymore, except to play computer games and read comic books. How do they expect to pass if they don’t study?”

 

“By contributing to the trophy case, that’s how. Football trophies, basketball trophies, baseball trophies, even a tennis trophy or two; and what better way to reward such a contribution than a free pass in regular class?”

 

“I know, dear. I know… Well, at least that sweet little doggie will keep you safe until Quincy returns.”

 

“Yes… It’s best we let him guard the chickens for now. I’ll be feeding him in a bit. See you later, then?”

 

“Of course.”

 

After a hug and good-bye, Marietta stood and watched as Mrs. Duggan drove away in her car. Once the car was gone, she made her way back to the house. She felt a little guilty about not telling Mrs. Duggan about what else was in the barn, but she had to figure it out for herself first.

 

Once inside the house, she re-heated one of the breakfast plates in the microwave, and carried it and Nero’s dog dish to the barn. She walked slowly, resisting the urge to cry again. ( _Damn Moongate! Damn Sigma Alpha Pi! First they want to frame me for cheating. Now they have everyone calling me a… a…_ **mutant**!?)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Lord...


End file.
